Sueños
by Luka-sama
Summary: por que aunque ella hubiera perdido la memoria por segunda vez aun podía verlo...no sabía quien era ese chico y no entendía por que aparecía cada noche en sus sueños... aun así ella no quería separarse de él, lo extrañaba y no soportaba el dolor de perder a alguien que no recordaba...aun así confiaba en él y la promesa de estar juntos.


_Me encanta el manga de Rave Master y ya lo leí dos veces, por esa misma razón decidí hacer un pequeño fic sobre el final del manga donde Elie pierde la memoria por segunda vez._

_Bueno Rave Master no me pertenece, aunque esta idea salió de mi mente por si les gusta ;)_

**Sueños**

De nuevo estaba en aquel lugar que no lograba recordar.

De nuevo miraba aquella silueta de un joven quien le sonreía cálidamente a pesar de no distinguir quién era. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices por todos lados y cargaba una extraña espada de forma familiar. Su ropa estaba destruida casi por completo, la única prenda que aprecia haber sobrevivido era su pantalón que estaba roto de una pierna. En su cuello había un collar que también le era familiar. Todo en él le resultaba tan familiar.

¿Por qué no sabía quién era él?

¿Por qué algo le decía que era importante?

El mismo sueño que tenía cada noche durante un año. Estaba en un lugar donde todo estaba destruido y ese chico estaba frente a ella regalándole una sonrisa. Todo era lo mismo incluso la parte en la que sentía un horrible dolor en su pecho cuando el joven desaparecía.

-¡NO TE VAYAS, LO PROMETISTE!-chillaba a la nada por donde él joven se había ido.

Un vacío inundo su pecho al tiempo que sus rodillas dejaban que se callera al suelo invisible.

Ese dolor era inhumano y no comprendía su procedencia. Solo quería que desapareciera de su cuerpo.

-no me dejes sola-susurraba sintiendo el ardor en su pecho.

¡RING!

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de las sabanas que la cubrían.

Se sentó de golpe en su cama con la respiración agitada. Su mano llego a su pecho donde aun sentía el dolor de la perdida de algo preciado.

Miro de reojo como el pequeño muñeco de nieve/perro estaba acostado durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió al ver a Plue sintiendo algo más de calma dentro de ella. Después de asegurar que su amigo estaba a su lado se acostó viendo fijamente al techo.

Hace un año había terminado la guerra de la cual sus amigos siempre le contaban. Su hermano Música siempre le contaba sobre las historias de ellos juntos antes de que perdiera la memoria, al menos de esa forma no se sentía tan mal. Sus amigos estaban siempre con ella para contarle lo divertido de su aventura, aunque estaba segura que el dolor que reflejaban en sus ojos era debido a algún acontecimiento terrible que no le decían.

Por eso ella no le contaba sobre sus pesadillas a ellos, no quería verlos aun más tristes que de costumbre cuando mencionaba algo sobre su vida antes de perder la memoria.

Aun así cada noche desde que recordaba tenía el sueño sobre aquel extraño chico de cabello puntiagudo que le sonreía de forma cálida.

Deseaba saber quién era el misterioso chico de sus sueños.

Suspiro sabiendo que no ganaba nada con estar triste y se puso de pie para buscar la ropa que se pondría para sus clases. Ese día escogió la ropa más bonita que tenía ya que su hermano Música le había dicho que iban a ir a un lugar muy especial y que todos sus amigos irían.

Al terminar de alistarse tomo a Plue entre sus manos que ya estaba despierto, ambos salieron juntos de su departamento con rumbo a su instituto.

Una gran sonrisa le inundaba ante la idea de ver a sus amigos juntos ese día…además estaba segura de que cuando regresara de ese viaje hablaría con su hermano Música sobre buscar al chico de sus sueños.

Ella estaba segura de que él existía en alguna parte del mundo.

Y él le había prometido estar juntos…ella sabía que él jamás rompería la promesa que le hizo.

-porque él nunca rompe sus promesas-afirmo con una sonrisa viendo a Plue quien asintió como si supiera de qué hablaban.

Con una sonrisa en su boca camino con alegría.

Hoy era un día especial.

Porque si aunque ella lo supiera hoy vería a ese chico…aunque ella no supiera quién era Haru hoy volvería a verlo.

Porque ese era su destino.

**Fin**

_**Casi no hay historias de este manga a pesar de ser tan genial…asi que se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude evitar escribirla apenas lei el manga…por segunda vez.**_

_**En fin espero que les guste :D**_

_**P.D: sin no entendieron ese día fue cuando Elie fue con los demás a la tumba de Haru.**_

_**Por cierto este fic me pertenece así que dile no al plagio **___


End file.
